White Mums Can't Chugg
"White Mums Can't Chugg" is the 1st song of the band's second EP, Kevin . 'Official Lyrics' 1 (Levi): My mother's always asking me to write her a song “A nice song with acoustic guitar You’ve got such a beautiful voice why don't you use it more?” She doesn’t understand the can of worms she's opening She isn’t down with the chugg, not up for the beat down She isn’t proud of me stood in my room with my crown For the fear of the Chugg Lord I’m never giving up this style It’s Levi’s time bitch, follow or get left behind (Leo): You think I’m gonna motherfucking let you down? No one’s ever gonna change how we fucking sound (Levi): 'We have a God on our backs so it’s hard to relax We have to do what he said or this time is our last '(Leo&Levi): 'You must believe in the Chugg to be worthy, please believe in me Chorus '(Levi): 'We are the chosen ones, and we’re not selling out No matter how much we upset our fucking parents Mum doesn’t get it, dad says he never will As long as we wake up tomorrow, we’ll chugg until we die '2 (Levi): 'We are going back to our roots because we understand “This is no better song than the first song or EP that a band releases (Proctologist) So rest assured the rest of this is gonna sound as lit as that EP was We’ll entertain the trends enough to ensure all the Chuggalos fall in line with us '(Leo): 'You think I'm gonna motherfucking let you down? No Chuggalos the king is back with the wrath and the passion Which made you fall in love in the first place How dare you suggest that the pressure of the industry might get to us '(Leo&Levi): '''We're edgy as fuck, you wanna be us, you fucks (Levi): Get on your knees and chugg with all you've got '''Chorus (Levi): 'We are the chosen ones, and we’re not selling out No matter how much we upset our fucking parents Mum doesn’t get it, dad says he never will As long as we wake up tomorrow, we’ll chugg until we die 'Bridge (Levi): 'As I drag my body through the results of all the decisions that I have made My spirit lays consumed within the wake of my mistakes I spend my life trying my best, but my endeavours are not enough My creations hacked apart by the people that I love Everyone's an expert and advise me on the route my life should take "You've got such a beautiful voice, it’s such a shame, it's such a waste" They tell me I could be the next Olly Murrs, or a more retarded Gareth Gates Well to that I have something I need to say 'Breakdown (Levi): 'I'm taking back control My life is in my hands These decisions are my own What do you want from me I got straight C’s and D’s '(Leo): 'Except Geography '(Levi): 'You're not the boss of me now 'Chorus '''(Levi): '''We are the chosen ones, and we’re not selling out No matter how much we upset our fucking parents Mum doesn’t get it, dad says he never will As long as we wake up tomorrow, we’ll chugg until we die Personnel * Levi Taurus - Lead vocals * Leo Carter - Lead vocals * Avira Caprica - Bass guitar * John Virgo - Lead guitars * xKRIOSx - Drums, percussion